


Cigarettes and Alcohol

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [11]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan McGee is looking for new talent to sign, his gig night doesn't let him down. (May-June 1993)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Alcohol

Creation was holding a gig night at King Tut’s, one of my favourite venues.  
18 Wheeler was the headline act but it was a chance for kids, new talent to impress. Whether it was their first gig or the thousandth, it didn’t matter, everyone had a fair chance here. I always went to them when I could. As head of my record company it was my job to spot the next big act and I was bloody good at it.  
I got sat at a table with a beer and was about to light a cigarette. There was a few people about already (they were enjoying cigarettes and alcohol too) but we all had quite a wait before we;d see the first band on stage.  
Someone from the venue's management came up to me and had a quiet word in my ear, knowing I was in charge of the night. “There's been a bit of an altercation between the door staff and some band.”  
“What kind of altercation?” I wasn't having anyone fighting at my event, I didn't care how good they thought they were.  
“As far as I can tell they argued their way in because they weren't on the setlist.” he explained, still speaking quietly.  
“Ah, they're keen.” I nodded. “Give them a chance, unless they cause any more trouble.”  
The door staff weren't exactly soft, either you were in or you were out so I gave them their due credit.  
A while later, after I'd gotten through a cigarette or two and a beer, the first band came on.  
They weren't young kids at all, the lead looked pretty youthful but one of them looked about thirty already. I hoped they were deadly serious about the gig. I didn’t like having my time wasted. They had to be to be still doing it past their teenage years.  
I was immediately impressed by how confident their lead singer was.  
“We're Oasis.” He didn’t introduce his band beyond that, they just got on with their first song.  
I liked it better that way, I wanted their tunes not their backstory.  
His voice was unique, difficult to describe too… an angry Mancunian drawl. Ian Brown crossed with Johnny Rotten. Their style was like old fashion rock n roll, punk and a bit of Madchester for good measure.  
Manchester needed to produce their next big band or any band, it was a shame, a travesty that music lost Factory Records last year.  
I was sold long before they’d finished their first song.  
“See ya next time.” the lead waved to his audience a few songs later before they all left the stage.  
Maybe they were already signed, maybe I’d already missed out on making these mine but I had to speak to them. They couldn’t be new to the stage, they had their act together. I found an organiser and told him not to let Oasis go before I saw them.  
I sat and watched every other act but the truth was my mind was set on the first act of the night. I drank and smoked loads, I always did at these things but this time it was partly though excitement.  
Only the lead guitarist had stayed, the rest of the band had slipped away. He sat smoking, looking bored and cool as fuck.  
“I’m Alan McGee.” I introduced myself.  
“Noel Gallagher.” He stood up and we shook hands.  
He looked at me with raised eyebrows, expecting me to explain myself.  
“I own Creation Records.” I started, wondering if he’d heard of us since we were independant.  
“Alright.” he nodded. “D’you want our demo or summat?”  
He took a cassette tape from his pocket.  
“Your lot was the band who forced their way in, weren’t you?” I chuckled.  
“As nice as Glasgow is, we’re not here on holiday.” he shrugged. “We were promised a gig, we played a gig. You wouldn’t come up the fucking M76 for nothing either”  
“Good job you can argue…”  
“Are you going to take the tape or not?” he interrupted, not interested in discussing how they got to play tonight.  
“No, I’m going to sign you.”  
He looked at me with wide eyes but he was reserved at the same time, fearing I was having a laugh at his expense.  
“You’re hilarious, Scottish, ginger bastard.” he muttered shoving his hands in his pockets, holding on to his demo tape.  
“I give you my word, lad.” I told him adopting a serious tone. “I want you lot in my office on Wednesday morning.”  
“Where’s that then?”  
“London.” I told him the address.  
“We’ll think about it.” he said before walking away.  
Noel was a whirlwind and he looked the shy one of the lot. I had to meet the rest of them, especially the lead singer.  
Wednesday morning came and I was sat in my offices waiting for Oasis. I started to think I’d imagined it all or overpraised their talent because I was drunk. I wish I’d accepted their demo tape so I could hear what they were like sober. The day rolled on and I kept checking the clock, I should have gotten something definite from them or some way to track them down.  
I knew they’d be no good surrounded by suited up business types and that wasn’t how I ran Creation. This place was a place to relax and have fun, the label was one of brilliant bands so I had to be patient.  
There was a knock on the door and it opened before I had chance to say come in.  
“Bonehead got lost.” the lead singer said as he walked in, chewing gum, walking tall.  
The others followed him into the room.  
“I’m Liam Gallagher, you know this cunt, Guigsy, Tony and Bonehead.” he pointed.  
I didn’t know what I was letting myself in for. I’d probably just met the biggest ego I’d ever meet but he was born to be a rock star and I had to sign his band before someone else did.  
Noel took over doing the talking as we drew up the contracts, the others mostly stayed quiet throughout and let Noel take control. Apparently he’d acted as their manager since joining the band and he always would be whether they were assigned a proper manager or not.  
He convinced me he’d written fifty songs that were all ready to be recorded already, his band mates all backed him up, insisting they’d heard and seen them.  
The band were mine (Creation’s) until they’d produced six albums and I knew they could go way, way beyond that. I was incredibly keen to get them recording their debut.


End file.
